bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonheur Brothers
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = ( ) | birthday = | age =33 (Oldest) 26 (Youngest) | gender =Male | height =188cm (6'2") | weight =77kg (169lb.) | blood type =AB Positive | affiliation =Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation = | epithet ="C'" — "'The Cohesion" | military branch =Sternritter | partner = | previous partner | base of operations =Wandenreich HQ , | relatives =Seven Brothers | education = | spirit weapon ='Reishi Rifles' | signature skill ='Proximity Empowerment' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =Balance of Souls: Collapse | japanese voice = | english voice = }} The Bonheur Brothers (ボヌール･ブラザーズ, Bonūru Burazāzu) are a group of from the Bonheur family in . They serve the Wandenreich as members of the Sternritter, and they all share the same epithet "C'" — "'The Cohesion". There are eight brothers in total, Henri-Gustave ' (アンリ・グスタフ, ''Anri-Gusutafu) is the oldest of the family and the one who assumes responsibility for the others, '''Henri-Joseph (アンリ・ヨセフ, Anri-Yosefu) is the second oldest of the group, Henri-Florent (アンリ・フローラン, Anri-Furōran) is the third brother, Henri-Sylvain (アンリ・シルバン, Anri-Shiruban) is the fourth brother, Henri-Vaquette (アンリ・バクイーツ, Anri-Bakuītu) is the fifth brother, Henri-Ducos (アンリ・デュコ, Anri-Deyuko) is the sixth brother, Henri-Ragon (アンリ・ラゴン, Anri-Ragon) is the second youngest member of the family, and, Henri-Reffye (アンリ・レピ, Anri-Repi) is the youngest brother. Appearance Despite each brother being one year apart in age, they all look remarkably the same, to the degree that they are often mistaken for identical . Each of the brothers is bald, a fact they take pride in, with each of them taking great care to polish their heads each day. The shape of their heads are fairly oval-like, leading some to remark upon them as being egg heads. They have generally clean facial features, though each of them sport a long crooked nose and square-ish brows. All of them have dark orange eyes. All of them wear a pair of glasses with blackened, rectangular lenses and a simple grey frame. They wear the same outfit, a variant of the Wandenreich uniform consisting of a white double-breasted trench coat and a white, button-down bib. Over their right shoulders they wear a steel spaulder with a long white cape attached that hangs over the right side of their bodies. Each of their left hands are covered by a black glove with its pinky and ring finger removed and a single white line running down the center as well as a single spiked protrusion emerging from each side of the wrist. The coat is held tight at the waist by a large black belt adorned with a decorative buckle, which is further worn over a pair of white trousers and sleek, black trench boots. They top off this ensemble with white military caps with black peeks and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on the front. Personality Not only are the brothers eerily similiar in appearance, they are also very like minded to such a degree that some believe they are some kind of phenomenon, Girado Riendo Mariposa believes that they may be linked by some sort of subconscious hive mind, going to all sorts of extremes in order to experiment on the brothers. They are all very polite towards others, greeting others with a formal bow out of respect and doing their collective best to ensure that others are comfortable in their presence, though they often have the misfortune of causing discomfort instead, thanks to their odd mannerisms. They are helpful and well meaning individuals, though they are somewhat clumsy and prone to moments of airheadedness. They can be enamored by very simple things, such as the particular flavour of tea blends, so much so that they become oblivious to anything else for extended periods of time until something shakes them out of it. Each brother has a tendency to reply to questioning by saying "yes" in a language that is not their own, particularly the Russian slang variant "Nu", odd given their focus on politeness and formality. Plot Balance of Souls Arc The brothers interfere in the fight between Aileen McFarlane and Naoko Murakami, whisking the Quincy away from the latter's attack. Henri-Gustave greets the Balancer of Souls while Henri-Ragon asked of Aileen's wellbeing. The remaining siblings set up in a firing formation, unleashing several volleys of Heilig Pfeil at Naoko, though she managed to avoid them, the Balancer was caught by Aileen who had followed up the volleys with a surprise attack, which itself was followed up by an omni-directional attack from the Bonheur siblings whilst inadvertently allowing them to avoid Naoko's counterattack. In a short game of one-up-manship, Naoko avoided and attempted to counter the Quincy onslaught with an attack aimed at Aileen, only to be repelled herself by one of the French Quincy utilizing . As the fighting continued, the brothers formed a new firing line, using it to create a pincer attack with their fellow Quincy on the Balancer who responded by slamming her blade into the earth, using its powers to tear up chunks of rock to impede her attackers before lunging out once more at the female Quincy. Thanks to the enhancement granted by their proximity to one another, the arrows fired by the Bonheur family smashed through the rock effortleslly and continued after the Marshal of the East. After imprisoning Aileen within a cage of electrical energy, Naoko turned her attention to the brothers, bringing down a powerful bolt of lightning combined with her Otoko technique to generate a series of powerful explosions that the brothers escape from though not without sustaining numerous burns, weakened only by quick use of . The fight continued, though its strain began to wear on its Human participants resulting in the female Quincy being knocked unconscious. Noticing her descent from the air, Henri-Gustave launches after Aileen while his brothers provide cover with a storm of Heilig Pfeil. Though Naoko was able to weave through much of the ensuing hail, she was eventually caught in the attack, producing an explosion in the aftermath. She broke free from the forming smoke cloud, directing a bolt of lightning at the brothers who scattered from the area excluding Henri-Ragon who, unable to escape the attack in time, blocked the attack with his arms leaving his clothing melted and the flesh of his arms boiled and burned. Once again the sibling fired upon the Balancer though this time, they broke down their arrows as she avoided them, with a nearby Henri-Gustave crushing a Gintō tube in his hand and using the liquified in order to ignite the unstable spiritual particles to generate an intense ball of fire that swallowed the Marshal. With the flames providing them cover, the Quincy fled the battlefield to recover.Collapse, Part 5 Equipment Quincy Cross: A symbol that sets each Quincy apart, as well as the source of their powers. It is believed to grow in power alongside its wielder, possibly even changing in shape to reflect that growth. Each of the brothers carry a cross, all bearing a smiliar design, that is shaped like the . On each cross one of the crossbars are coloured differently from the rest in order to differentiate each brother from the next. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as a spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. : Each of the Bonheur brothers don a Sanrei Glove and have since completed the training allowing them access to the obsolete and its successor, the . Bankai Stealing Medallion: A seal that takes the form of a simple badge, developed by the Wandenreich as a way to counteract the ultimate weapon of any Shinigami. On average they are believed to be able to capture any Bankai that emits a spiritual wavelength above a certain point. The lower that wavelength, the more difficult it is to capture the weapon. In addition to the requirement of a high enough spiritual signature, those who had achieved Bankai Mastery or had an otherwise perfect bond with their Zanpakutō were incapable of having their Bankai stolen. As members of the Sternritter, all of the brothers carry one of the medallions, though they have yet to claim the Bankai of an opponent. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Each of the Bonheur brothers are named after French military men or engineers responsible for innovations and designs that advanced technology of the time. :* was a French soldier and engineer, attaining the rank of captain before resigning at the onset of the in 1830. He revolutioned rifle technology of the time, rendering it serviceable as a weapon. :* was a French artillery officer at the beginning of the 19th century and the inventor of the first shell guns, which came to be called Paixhans guns, that annihilated wooden ships thus triggering the iron hull revolution in . :* was a French artillery officer in the 18th century where he became the Director-General of the Battalions and Schools of the Artillery. He sought to reorganize and improve upon the founding of cannons, replacing the system developed by with the Vallière system, which set the standard for French artillery at the time. :* was a and the developer of the to improve upon the and 's . :* was a French artillery officer and engineer during the where his Gribeauval system, replacing the de Vallière system, proved key in several battles for the French under Napoleon. Credited as the earliest advocate for the interchangeability of gun parts, he is thus one of the principal influences in the development of . :* was a major general in the French military, a senator, and, foreign minister. He developed the for rifle-muzzle loaded guns, replacing smooth-bore guns of previous systems, leading to the first known usage of riffled cannons on the battlefield. :* was a Polytechnician and French artillery colonel, he developed the Système de Bange, a field gun system consisting of various calibers that served the French military through out . He also invented the first effective obturator system for breech-loading artillery, the basic principle of which is still widely used in the modern day. :* was a French artillery general, and an ordinance officer under . He developed the , one of the best early machine guns, which saw use in the . He also served a key role in introducing rifled breech-loading cannons, replacing the La Hitte system. He developed several guns under this system such as the and . *Bonheur is a French surname meaning "good luck". * is one of the , primarily of the tradition. He is a prince of presence, like , an angel of healing, like , and is believed to have attained all of his knowledge from Sariel, something also attributed to Zazagel. He was chosen to represent the Vollständig of the brothers, in part, due to the number of variations applied to his name, allowing them to essentially share the same name with different wording. *The colour associated with the brothers is French Skyblue, a shade of blue which, in Japanese colour culture, represents rationality, life, loyalty, and, peace. Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' **''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' **''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Hirenkyaku Experts Category:Master Archers Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Wandenreich Category:Character